Memorie
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [UA]Las oportunidades no vuelven solo porque tú te arrepientas.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Premio para LaRavenclawDesorientada por haber obtenido el primer lugar en Bajo el encanto de Jigglypuff del foro DexHolders del Pro. Oak.

Espero te gusté, sufrí y me tardé a horrores; pero espero sea de tu agrado.

**Advertencias: **UA, muerte de personaje, violación.

* * *

_Las oportunidades no vuelven solo porque tú te arrepientas._

シルバ

—¡Silver! ¡Por aquí, de prisa!— Kotone jaló al aludido de la mano con su brillante sonrisa un lunes por la mañana, no es que no le afectara las interminables desveladas por los exámenes finales ni nada parecido, pero aquella chica era más que feliz de poder estar con el pelirrojo de mirada de tiburón.

—Eres una molestia.

O lo que significaba: acabas de salvar mi trasero.

Corrieron lo que les separaba de su salón de clases entrando por la puerta trasera sólo para que la chica se tropezara olímpicamente y hasta su ropa interior -de fresas- se viera gracias a que ese día había decidido arreglarse más de lo normal y su falda del uniforme siempre le jugaba malas pasadas por estar acostumbrada a usar un sencillo overol de _levis_. Silver enrojeció tres décimas mientras acomodaba la falda y la ayudaba a incorporarse.

El profesor ni se inmutó para nada ante ello, ni sus compañeros de clase que estaban más que temerosos por el hijo bastardo de un yakuza. Pero Kotone era diferente, solamente ella se había sentado a su lado metiéndolo en todas sus actividades sin darle tiempo a casi mandarla al diablo como hacía con todos, sólo ella se quedó a su lado sin importar nada.

Porque el yakuza era su padre, y alguien que se sonrojaba si le tomaba la mano no podía ser de verdad malo. ¡Incluso le había dado su suéter! Bueno, eso había sido porque ella había olvidado el suyo y estaba lloviendo a cántaros; pero la cuidaba y eso era todo lo que quería saber. Ni su posición o su dinero le importaban y eso era lo que contaba.

La clase pasó sin ninguna relevancia más que los típicos cuchicheos acerca de la pareja en la parte trasera donde la chica casi tenía su propia burbuja de mocos producto de su ya tan acostumbrada siesta y el chico se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana sin darle importancia a otra cosa más que a acariciar distraídamente un mechón de pelo de ella.

Si se detenía a pensar (cosa que Silver odiaba hacer) la única luz que había en medio de toda la oscuridad que representaba su existencia era aquella chiquilla que sin temor le tomaba de la mano y lo trataba como un igual, perderla sería perder la poca humanidad que le quedaba. El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar sus pensamientos tan lúgubres un lunes en la mañana cuando el timbre sonó siendo el despertador de la castaña, quien dio un largo y sonoro suspiro de satisfacción colgándose de su brazo.

Silver lo permitió cuando notó en sus manos pequeñas banditas para resguardar sus heridas sabiendo de antemano que Kotone se había despertado temprano en la mañana para preparar un bento, al menos el sabor había mejorado con el tiempo pero aquello le seguía resultando igual de problemático dado que no tenían una relación más allá de la amistad.

—¡Vamos a comer!—Kotone se levantó de un salto con su ya tan amada sonrisa en el rostro sacando el bento de su bolsa y antes de que lo abriera Silver la detuvo.

—Afuera.

La chica asintió empezando a caminar a la salida del salón, sin perder su renovado buen humor y siendo saludada por unos cuantos alumnos de primer año que estaban buscando su afecto; sin embargo estos se esfumaron en cuanto el cabello rojizo se asomó por la puerta.

Silver fingió no notarlo, porque de hecho se sentía bien ser el único que acaparara a la chica y que a ella parecía no importarle su actitud. Se emparejó a su paso restándole importancia mientras salían al jardín de la escuela donde sin duda disfrutaría de la comida que ese día Kotone había preparado junto a su hermano mayor.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas donde el bento fue colocado en el centro, demasiado tarde Silver se dio cuenta de que había una pelea cerca de ellos y que conociendo a la chica ya estaría metida en el asunto. Dicho y hecho, en cuanto giró la cabeza la encontró dándole contra la espinilla a uno de los de tercer grado.

Casi sonrió recordando el día que la conoció, porque aquella sonrisa fue la primera alguien le había dado mientras le daba una paliza a tipos mucho más grandes que su propio cuerpo y le faltaba un diente debido a ello. De eso ya habían pasado dos años y tenían quince, pero seguían siendo los mismos de antes.

El pelirrojo suspiró levantándose lentamente, tomando la gorra regalo de Red para la chica en el camino y sin preguntar golpeó al primer chico que vio cerca de Kotone, sorprendiendo a todos porque usualmente era alguien más bien pasivo que evitaba la pelea o salía su dragón interior.

Varios golpes después, el chico de segundo había ahuyentado a los demás y se limpiaba la sangre del labio.

—¿Estas bien? —Kotone ayudaba al otro chico a incorporarse, los ojos grises se enfocaron en los de ella y de la nada empezó a llorar abrazando su propio cuerpo.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera moviera un músculo un manchón de color negro y azul llegó cual huracán separando al chico de Kotone. Peligrosos ojos azules miraban la escena frente a si y su ceño se frunció.

—¿Qué crees que haces?—le recriminó con voz tan fría y cortante como un hielo, pero la castaña ni se inmutó ante la mirada que le era dirigida.

El chico de pelo negro dejó de llorar, tallando sus ojos para después de unas señas rápidas con las manos y fue solo entonces que descubrieron el porqué lo estaban molestando.

El de tercer año parecía sorprendido, pero les dio una reverencia con gratitud.

—Siento las molestias que les causamos— habló con vehemencia tomando la mano del otro chico, quien se sonrojó apenado imitándolo—, me llamo Riley y él es Dia.

Kotone abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero la cerró pensándolo mejor; más sin embargo Silver si dijo lo ella no se atrevió.

—¿Ustedes son pareja?

Riley sonrió de lado mientras asentía sin ninguna pizca de timidez o cualquier sentimiento negativo, sin embargo Dia alcanzó a leer los labios del pelirrojo y escondió la cara entre sus manos, pero al cabo un momento le hizo una seña a su novio.

—Deberían ir a enfermería. — tradujo este mientras señalaba la herida de Silver que aún seguía sangrando un poco.

Silver frunció los labios en una mueca, lo único que quería era irse a su lugar habitual y pasar tiempo con Kotone antes de sumirse en el aburrido y tedioso itinerario de un estudiante promedio; pero como siempre la chica no compartió sus sentimientos sino que volteó a verlo con reproche en sus ojos tomándolo de la mano.

—¿Ustedes estarán bien? — la chica los miraba preocupada, pero con una calidez en sus ojos chocolate que el pelirrojo gruñó al no tener su atención.

—Lo estaremos. —Riley la tranquilizó y fue solo con esa respuesta que la chica asintió.

En ese momento Kotone tomó la mano de Silver y lo llevó hasta donde había dejado tirada su mochila, sacó uno de sus pañuelos con olor a cereza y limpió la sangre notando como la tela blanca se teñía carmín.

—Está roto— dijo con un gruñido en la voz, porque sí; lo que esa chica tenia de dulce lo tenía de mal genio y Silver no era quien para contradecirla en ese estado. —A la enfermería.

El pelirrojo no se quejó, pero en sus ojos grises estaban escritos sus pensamientos como un libro abierto, a lo que Kotone le dedicó una mueca graciosa que lo hizo sonreír levemente antes de volver a su usual cara de póker. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta la enfermería sin que nadie se cruzara en su camino, incluso Ethan; el amigo de ambos los evitó aunque claro; él lo hizo por estar sumergido en un montón de comic junto a su gemelo Gold.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió antes de que cualquiera de ellos la tocara y uno de los alumnos de tercero salió por la puerta echando humo por las orejas. El doctor levantó la mirada solo para sonreírles tranquilamente y señalar la silla frente a él.

—Toma asiento Silver.

Si había algo que el pelirrojo odiaba de sobremanera era ir a aquel lugar y ver la sonrisa calmada del encargado de enfermería. Y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que fuera algo así como el tutor de Kotone sino que sus ojos parecían leer a la perfección lo que sentía y aquello no le agradaba ni un pelo. Justo en ese momento, parecía que quería decirle que no estaba bien pelear y que era mejor ser reservado en la escuela; pero lo evitó dirigiéndole una mirada a la chica.

—Tu hermano llamó, es mejor que lo contactes.

En otras palabras, era un quiero hablar a solas con este chico.

Kotone miró largo y tendido a Lance, sabía que conocía a su hermano lo suficiente como para aceptar el hecho de que ella estuviera al lado de un chico con tan mala reputación como Silver, pero no quería que lastimara sus sentimientos.

—No tardo entonces.

Cuando el último pelo castaño desapareció de su vista, el doctor habló.

—Iré directo al grano— dijo mirando los profundos ojos de Silver con tranquilidad en tanto desinfectaba el labio del menor—, nadie en la familia de Kotone está preocupado por la relación que tengan, ella tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para permanecer siempre contigo. Solo quiero pedirte que cuides de ella.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hago? — gruñó de mala manera desviando la mirada, pero el alcohol penetró su herida sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Lance sonrió calmadamente, mirando en ese chico un poco de la personalidad de Green, el novio de Red; aunque era el doble de misterioso que el castaño sin duda haría feliz a la chica.

—Terminé.

En cuanto lo dijo, Kotone entró a la enfermería con Dia y Silver lo reconoció de inmediato; sin embargo ella tomó su mano para salir murmurando un _tengo algo que decirte _antes de que siquiera preguntara donde estaba Riley.

Como siempre, se dejó llevar por ella pero había algo diferente en el ambiente que provocara que su corazón se acelerara. Y no era una sensación que le gustara.

Cuando llegaron al lugar más apartado de la escuela la chica se detuvo abruptamente y el pelirrojo la vio suspirar como si estuviera cansada.

—Creo que es mejor no vernos más. — Dijo Kotone sin rodeos y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, como si quisiera convencerlo de ese hecho.

Silver la miró sin decir palabra alguna, dio un paso y luego otro hasta tomarla por los brazos; más no se revolvió como siempre lo hacía, sino que solo se dejó hacer lo que el chico quiso.

Kotone desvió la mirada sin expresión en el rostro aun cuando un dedo acarició su mejilla y después se alejó de ella.

—Si eso es lo que quieres.

Y sin decir más, Silver se dio la vuelta dejando a la chica; el dolor cruzando su pecho como una bala adormeciendo sus sentidos. ¿Así acababa todo? Solo una oración de despedida y sin mirar atrás, sintiendo ese vació y la soledad que solo había llegado a tener cuando perdió a su madre por culpa del empleo de su padre.

シルバ

—Silver, vamos levanta el culo —Gold lo jalaba de una pierna mientras que su gemelo intentaba moverlo por los hombros para despertarlo.

Se sentía jodido y con más alcohol que sangre en las venas, pero se obligó a sí mismo a enfocar a al menos uno de los gemelos.

—¿Desde cuando tienes así? —Ethan frunció la nariz ante el olor que el pelirrojo despedía, pero fue la figura tras ellos dos lo que llamó por completo la atención de Silver haciéndolo desperezarse.

—¿Diamond?

El chico no contestó, tenía los ojos enrojecidos como si no hubiera dormido en días. Sacó una pequeña libreta y garabateó con mano temblorosa.

_¿Dónde está Riley? _

—¿De qué estás hablando? Estaba contigo. —le recriminó mientras los gemelos paseaban la vista de uno al otro como un partido de ping pong.

_Kotone me dijo que esperara en la enfermería, pero nunca regresaron. _

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! — Silver tomó a Gold por la camisa y con voz llena de furia le habló—, ¿dónde está Kotone?

—¡Eso es lo que queríamos preguntarte! — contestó sin lograr soltar el agarre de los dedos de su amigo.

—Ella no llegó a dormir y lo último que Red supo es que estaba contigo después de la escuela y como es común que ella se quede contigo… — Explicó Ethan tratando de entender la situación—, luego este chico en la escuela dijo que te conocía y necesitaba preguntarte algo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que lleva desaparecida casi un maldito día? — Silver dejó caer a Gold y después tomó su celular que había dejado botado.

De inmediato un sin número de mensajes aparecieron en su buzón desde el celular de Kotone, pero sintió el congelamiento de su cuerpo al mirar el contenido dentro de ellos. Ahí estaba la chica con los ojos vendados y varios moretones por todo cuerpo, cadenas en sus muñecas delgadas y sus tobillos, y su uniforme hecho tirones mientras un chico mucho mayor que ella la tocaba.

Y ella estaba llorando, intentando defenderse de su agresor sin posibilidad alguna de ganar.

La rabia ardió en su cuerpo, exigiendo la sangre de aquellos quienes se habían atrevido a profanar la inocencia de la chica. Pero aquella escena no fue suficiente, en el fondo podía ver lo que anteriormente fue un chico de tercer año; no lo conocía de más de una ocasión pero pudo reconocer la ropa ensangrentada y el collar que portaba al ser idéntico al que Diamond traía en ese momento en el cuello.

No esperó más, salió corriendo solo para encontrar a la única persona que podía ayudarle. Marcó el número lo más rápido que pudo y esperó.

—¿Diga?

—Necesito tu ayuda.

シルバ

—Este es el lugar— el peliverde estacionó su camioneta fuera del viejo almacén abandonado en sus dominios, no es como si disfrutara de ese estilo de vida pero le había salvado la vida a su novia. —¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto tu solo?

Como única respuesta Silver cargó el arma que tenía y abrió la puerta, N suspiró mientras veía como se bajaba del vehículo y después al chico en la parte de atrás que parecía completamente en shock mirando su celular una y otra vez, más cuando la puerta de Silver se cerró reaccionó abriendo la suya para ir tras él.

N sacó su celular y marcó a sus hombres, quienes atendieron de inmediato con una señal.

Más no hizo falta que alguno de ellos actuara, cuando el pelirrojo entró al almacén lo único que había eran dos cadáveres mutilados y llenos de sangre.

Dia corrió abrazando a Riley y llorando a lágrima viva mientras lo mecía acariciado su cabello, como si solo estuviera dormido y que despertaría en cualquier momento.

Pero Silver se quedó plantado ahí, mirando como la piel blanca ahora tenía una apariencia rojiza y varios trozo de ropa estaban regados a su alrededor. Sus pies parecieron responderle al fin y se dejó caer de rodillas, abrazando el cuerpo de la chica para quitar los mechones de cabello de su rostro.

¿Por qué solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de la actuación de la tarde? Ella solo había intentado protegerlo, de alejarlo para salvarlo de aquello y había pagado con su vida.

Entonces, como si aquella pérdida no hubiera sido suficiente; un video empezó a reproducirse en el celular de la chica tirado en el piso.

Escuchó los gritos de Kotone cuando Riley era golpeado pidiendo que se detuvieran, que lo dejaran marcharse porque él no tenía nada que ver en aquello y después como sus gritos se transformaban en llanto.

Golpeó el suelo con su puño mientras sus articulaciones dolían como el infierno.

Tenía que haberla protegido, tenía que haberla amado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora ella no volvería jamás.

_Vengaré tu muerte, lo prometo_.

シルバ

Los párpados de aquel pelirrojo de cabello largo temblaron mientras intentaban abrirse para enfocar a su alrededor para ver aquel extraño lugar, estaba en el lado correcto de la cama pero no era la suya.

Se incorporó lo suficiente para que la sábana resbalara de su cuerpo bien formado hasta sólo cubrir sus piernas y su muy obvia desnudez; no fue sino hasta que escuchó un pequeño ronquido como el ronroneo de un gato que volteó a ver a su acompañante.

Hebras color negro decoraban su tez dormida, mientras sus mejillas se mantenían con un tono rosado natural dándole un aspecto aún más angelical. No fue, sino hasta que miró sus ojos que pudo ver las sombras negras cruzar su cara; sabía que no había dormido y que su aspecto sin duda era una copia del suyo pero aquello no le impedía sentirse como una jodida mierda.

Porque se había prometido a sí mismo no olvidar la promesa que le había hecho a aquella persona a pesar de los meses que ya habían transcurrido. Se levantó empezando a buscar su ropa interior importándole poco exponer su trasero al aire.

—Me voy.

No esperó una respuesta, solamente tomó su playera negra del piso y los tennis ya desgastados por el tiempo; porque sin importar cuando pasara intentando algo con aquel chico que había perdido a la persona que amaba como él el vacío que había en su pecho no cerraría jamás.

Sin sospechar, que el asesino se encontraba más cerca de lo que creía.

Que todos los días lo veía y comía en su mesa.

Que era aquel a quien llamaba padre.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
